Mobile Technologies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Mobile Technologies course. Select Courses * Add free, open Mobile Technologies courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Couple engrossed in their wireless devices ignore each other. 1906. Couple engrossed in their wireless devices ignore each other (1906). boingboing.net. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Lee, Reena Singhal, and ? (interviewer). 2013. CS4HS with Reena Lee. December 11. (This video is private, however). Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/+GoogleinEducation/posts . Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software MIT App Inventor. 2013. MIT App Inventor. Cambridge, MA: appinventor.mit.edu/. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Bryant, John Hope. 2014. Africa: Teaching Us A New Way To Learn!. May 25. Mountain View, CA: linkedin.com. clorkster. 2012. Ask Slashdot: Best Mobile Phone Solution With No Data Plan? February 23. ask.slashdot.org. Crawford, Susan. 2014. Fiber by cities: Washington DC, San Francisco, Seattle. May 28. Cambridge, MA: http://scrawford.net/fiber-by-cities-washington-dc-san-francisco-seattle/ . EFF's Cell Phone Guide For US Protesters. 2014. EFF's Cell Phone Guide For US Protesters. yro.slashdot.org/story/14/08/17/0152257/effs-cell-phone-guide-for-us-protesters . GALPERIN, EVA AND PARKER HIGGINS. 2014. Cell Phone Guide For US Protesters, Updated 2014 Edition. AUGUST 15. eff.org/deeplinks/2014/08/cell-phone-guide-protesters-updated-2014-edition . globaljustin. 2013. Obama Asks FCC To Make Carriers Unlock All Mobile Devices. September 18. yro.slashdot.org. Hodson, Hal. 2013. Wi-Fi-hopping brings phone signal to remote villages. June 28. New Scientist. itwbennett. 2012. Radiation Detecting Android Phone Coming To Japan. mobile.slashdot.org Karr, Timothy. 2012. Freedom = Censorship. July 16. Huffington Post. Knight, Will. 2013. Ubuntu Invites Phone Makers to Cheat on Google: A mobile version of the world’s most widely used Linux operating system shows promise, but it will face stiff competition. February 8. technologyreview.com. Manjoo, Farhad. 2014. Amazon Not as Unstoppable as It Might Appear. December 17. New York, NY: nytimes.com/2014/12/18/technology/personaltech/amazon-not-as-unstoppable-as-it-may-appear.html . Matheson, Rob. 2014. Beating battery drain: Startup’s power-conserving chip may increase smartphone battery life, save energy in cell towers. October 28. Cambridge, MA: MIT News Office. Miller, Geoffrey. 2012. The Smartphone Psychology Manifesto. 7:221. (http://pps.sagepub.com/content/7/3/221). Perspectives on Psychological Science. Mims, Christopher. 2013. The world’s cheapest cell phones are now just $10 each. March 14. qz.com. MrSeb. 2012. LG Builds Working Flexible Cable Battery. August 31. hardware.slashdot.org. Reid, Ben. 2013. How To Improve 3G, 4G, WiFi Internet Speed On Android Devices. July 24. Redmond, WA: redmondpie.com. SmartAboutThings. 2014. EU Votes For Universal Phone Charger. March 14. mobile.slashdot.org/story/14/03/14/208254/eu-votes-for-universal-phone-charger. Smartphones: Life's Remote Control. 2013. Smartphones: Life's Remote Control. January 12. mobile.slashdot.org. timothy. 2013. How Mobile Operators Are Caught In the Middle In the Middle East and Africa. politics.slashdot.org. Electromagnetic Radiation Aamoth, Doug. 2011. Smartphone Radiation: The 10 Highest and 10 Lowest Emitters. June 01. techland.time.com/2011/06/01/smartphone-radiation-the-10-highest-and-10-lowest-emitters/. Attkisson, Anna. 2013. Radiation Extremes: 5 Highest and Lowest Rated Smartphones. March 26. blog.laptopmag.com/best-smart-phones-with-low-or-high-radiation-levels. Carnoy, David. 2011. Twenty highest-radiation cell phones: For the last 10 years, CNET has kept a running list of cell phones with the highest SAR (specific absorption rate) levels. Here's a look at the 20 cell phones (among current U.S. models) with the highest SAR ratings as stated by the FCC. June 1. cnet.com/news/twenty-highest-radiation-cell-phones/ Smith, Chris. 2013. Galaxy S4 vs iPhone 5: Samsung smartphone wins radiation battle with 0.30W/kg SAR. March 13. androidauthority.com/galaxy-s4-vs-iphone-5-samsung-smartphone-wins-radiation-battle-sar-170032/. Project Loon D'Orazio, Dante. 2014. Project Loon: Google's quest to bring internet to the world with a fleet of balloons. June 22. theverge.com/2014/6/22/5831836/google-project-loon-storystream . Levy, Steven. 2014. Google’s Balloon Internet Experiment, One Year Later. June 16. Wired Magazine. Levy, Steven. 2013. The Untold Story of Google’s Quest to Bring the Internet Everywhere—By Balloon. August 13. Wired Magazine. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Bell, Genevieve. 2011. The value of boredom | Genevieve Bell | TEDxSydney. Sydney, Australia: TEDxSydney . Khanna, Derek. 2013. Disruptive Innovation in Washington, DC. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Mayer, Marissa, with Erik Schatzker (interviewer). 2013. An Insight, An Idea with Marissa Mayer: A conversation with Yahoo! Chief Executive Officer Marissa Mayer on her breakthrough ideas on the future of technology. January 25. Davos, Switzerland: World Economic Forum. Miller, Geoffrey. 2013. N=billions: The smartphone revolution in the behavioral sciences. March 12. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. Shapshak, Toby. 2013. You don't need an app for that. (Subtitles available in 2 languages: English and French). TEDx. Select Video Conferences Select Websites eduroam-US Institutions. 2013. What is eduroam?. (eduroam (education roaming) is the secure, world-wide roaming access service developed for the international research and education community). eduroam-US: An Internet2 NET+ Service. MIT Mobile Learning. 2013. MIT Mobile Learning. Cambridge, MA: mitmobilelearning.org. MIT Reality Commons. 2013. Reality Commons. Cambridge, MA: realitycommons.media.mit.edu. Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Battery Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Battery_Technologies Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Electrical Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electrical_Engineering Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering Google.com: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Google Hacking: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_%28certified,_ethical%29 Information Technology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Information_Technology Internet of Things: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_of_Things Internet Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies Materials Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Materials_Science Mathematics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Mathematics Media Lab at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Lab_at_World_University_and_School Mobile Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Technologies Nanotechnology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nanotechnology Network Neutrality: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Neutrality Networks - Technical: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Networks_-_Technical Probability: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Probability Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Robotics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Robotics Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Wireless Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wireless_Technologies WUaS Broadband Development: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Broadband_Development WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!